Truth Hurts
by Loki-The Angel of Death
Summary: Serena awakens from a horrific nightmare of Darien murdering her with shards glass. Later that night she discovers an un-welcome guest waiting for her. Can Serena save herself and a mysterious girl from the clutches of the night?
1. Default Chapter

Serena looked at Darien in horror. "W-w-what?" she cried, tear streaming down her face.  
  
"You heard me Serena. We're over!" he yelled at her,  
  
Serena walked across the room toward him "But Darien.What did I-" but she was cut off as he pushed her hard, she scrambled backwards and hit the floor. She watched terrified as he picked up the vase of roses he had given her and threw it against the wall. She covered her eyes and she heard the glass shatter against the wall. She finally opened her eyes to look at the sharp piece of glass, they were just like her once joyful heart. Broken. Shattered.  
  
Darien picked up a large piece of glass and walked slowly toward Serena, she triend to run but he stepped on her long blonde hair making her fall again onto the floor. He held her by her throat, pinning her to the ground and he sliced up her face with the glass.  
  
Serena screamed horribly while Darien laughed cruelly, still slicing up her face.  
  
Serena screamed as she shot up in her bed. She looked around her dark room terrified and relaxed for a moment as she realized it was only a night mare. Serena crawled out of her bed, knowing she wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight. Moving threw the moonlit hallways with ease; she walked briskly into the kitchen and started up the kettle. She REALLY needed some tea. Serena sat down at the table thinking about her horrible nightmare, the brisk whistle from the kettle brought her out of the trance. She poured the steaming water into a tea cup and added the tea bags. With the boiling tea in hand, she sat down on her living room couch. She was taking her first slip when she heard some speak from the other side of the room. "Had a nightmare, luv?" the voice asked coolly. The voice sounded very familiar to Serena but she couldn't think of exactly it was.. "Who's there?" she asked nervously as loud footsteps could be heard coming toward her in the pitch black room. As the person walked past the window, a ray of moonlight hit the persons face, but he moved to quickly out of the light so it was impossible to tell who it was. She shifted nervously as she felt someone sit next to her. "Oh just a friend." the voice said hungrily, suddenly the person snapped his fingers and several candles lit themselves. The white candles floated around the room. Serena looked up the man's body and slowly up to his. She screamed and dropped her tea cup as it smashed on the floor. 


	2. Sora

Diamond smirked at her and said huskily "Is that any way to treat your friends?"  
  
"You are not my friend! Darien and the scouts are! Not you!! You make my skin crawl at the very look of you!" she yelled jumping off the couch.  
  
"Darien? Really? Do most friends of yours attack you with glass?" he laughed.  
  
"That was only a night mare!!" Serena cried, idiotically trapping herself in a corner as Diamond walked slowly toward her.  
  
"Oh yes it was, luv. But soon it will happen...A virus has already started to infect his mind and soon will take hold of his actions " Diamond said, pleased at the look of horror on Serena's face. "...in less you come with me" he held out his pale hand to her.  
  
"NEVER!" she hissed.  
  
He sighed looking down at the ground, "Then I'll have to do it the hard way". In 3 quick strides he had claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
Serena screamed into his mouth and pushed him off of her, so hard he fell to the ground. Diamond looked up at her, a deviously look on his face. Suddenly he shot up and laughed coldly as he threw his cape over Serena.  
  
Darkness over took her and she fell, fell into shadow. His laughter echoed around her and she screamed for help. From anyone.  
  
Serena sat up in a dark dungeon. She looked around quickly, crawling backwards on the cold wet stone floor. Even with Diamond gone, her heart was still racing with fear. Then slowing a faint whimpering started to echo in the dark gloomy dungeon. Standing up, she moved slowly to where the cry seemed to be coming from. Looking over a barrel, she saw, to her surprise, a girl. She looked no older than 13, her face was hided by her arms that wrapped around her face as she cried. Her hair went briefly past her shoulders and looked like it had been dyed a dark red. Her arms were cut and bleeding, covered in bruise. Her clothes were simply rags of what looked like modern clothes that hadn't been washed in months. Serena reached out and touched the girls shoulder. The girl jumped and moved away from Serena on her hands and knees, still facing her. Her brown eyes were stained with tears and horrid memories. Before Serena could say anything the dungeon door slammed open and Kunzite walked in slowly, his eyes scanning the dungeon. He whispered in an haunting tone "Sora..Where are you, my little toy" Sora hid her face again, shaking like mad. Serena watched in horror as he searched. Walking past some torture tools with dried blood on them, spotted Serena and the girl. He moved briskly toward them and pushed Serena roughly to the floor. He held his hand out to the girl who looked more terrified then ever. "Come Sora. I have something to show you" he hissed, his eyes full of desire. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to her feet, but she didn't move. "Sora! Come!" "No" she cried pulling back with the little strength she had. Her voice was young but was beaten into a deeper, more grown up tone. He kneeled down to face her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Remember your place, girl. Without my mercy, you would be dead and rotting" "No.." She whimpered, closing her eyes, wishing for it to all go away. "Yes!" he pulled harder on her arms "Without me you would be with your family in hell!" "I am in hell!" she cried louder falling backwards when he let go of her "Your family is dead because of YOU! YOU lit the house on fire! YOU left them there! YOU didn't bother to get them out in time because YOU were scared! YOU let them die!" Tears were streaming down her face so she covered it with her ripped hands. Kunzite took this moment to grab her around the waist and carry her, ignoring her shrieks and sad attempts escape, out of the dungeon. He slammed the door in Serenas face as she ran after them to help Sora and the girls screams echoed through the hallway. Serena slammed her fists against the door in fury. Why had she let the girl been taken away? 


End file.
